Hilltop 5
Summary Hilltop 5 takes a lot of patience to get all 3 stars. An important tip is make sure you don't tap any combo bonuses where they can heal any land, otherwise you won't have enough Dead Land to make the 32 merges needed for your star. Walkthrough * Take the Emerald Plains Grass at the left lower single island to the very middle of the right edge. Do a merge 3 and that gives you a Life Flower Sprout and your first Star. * Pick up the Life Flower Sprout and place it in the lower middle by the 2 Green Dragon eggs and pick up the 2 sprouts on dead land (4 pieces merged) this gives you a Life Flower * Merge the Life Flower with the 2 on dead land in the lower left corner. Which gives you a Blue Life Flower. Put that out of the way, like on the small single item island until later. * Now you need to merge 3 leaves of a Fruit Tree. Tap them as they come down to make them land, and be careful not to merge them next to dead sprouts on the end of the row, as the combo bonus with heal some of the items you need to merge. •Move the Fruit Tree Sapling to the bottom of the screen to merge with the 2 on the dead land and avoid healing the items above. This will give you a Young Fruit Tree • Merge that Young Fruit Tree with the 2 just above it, from the side so it doesn't heal anything. By now you have 10 pieces of dead land healed. This gives you a Small Fruit Tree (lvl3). Set this aside. • Catch 3 more Fruit Tree leaves and merge them to give you a new Fruit Tree Sapling. Use this to merge, from the side, the saplings on dead land by the lone Destroyed Gaia Statue. This again gives you the Young Fruit tree which you can then merge with the two Small Fruit Trees on dead land just beside. •Repeat the process with merging 3 Fruit Tree leaves to get a Fruit Tree Sapling to merge with the 2 Young Fruit Trees to get a Small Fruit Tree in the upper right corner by the two Destroyed Gaia Statues. You now have 18 pieces of dead land merged toward your 2nd star. • You need to wait for a bit to let the Small Fruit Tree generate two Life Flower Sprouts. Merge the first one with the 2 Life Flower Sprouts on the Super Dead Land in the middle, to get a Life Flower. • Merge that Life Flower with the 2 others on the Super Dead Land on the upper right. It will give you a Blue Life Flower. • Use the Fruit Tree leaves to merge 3 for a final Fruit Tree Sapling. Use that to merge with the 2 Fruit Tree Saplings in the upper Middle to get a Young Fruit Tree. • Merge the Young Fruit Tree with the 2 below it in the middle to get a final Small Fruit Tree. You should now have showing 28 pieces of merged Dead Land showing by the second quest star. •Merge the second Life Flower Sprout to the 2 in the Super Dead Land in the upper middle. This gives you a Life Flower to merge with the 2 in the Super Dead Land upper left. This will give you a Blue Life Flower. • Merge the Blue Life Flower with the two on the Super Dead Land lower middle to get a Glowing Life Flower. Use this on the 2 Glowing Life Flowers on the upper left to make a Twin Life Flower and finally get your 2nd Star. • At this point you need to do 2 merge 3's to hatch your Spotted Dragon Whelp and your Green Dragon Whelp. They will pull Tiny Life Orbs from the Twin Life Flower. • Merge 3 Tiny Life Orbs to get a Small Life Orb. When you have 3 Small Life Orbs merge them to get a Life Orb and your 3rd Star. •Use these and other Life Orbs the Dragon Whelps pull to heal your Destroyed Gaia Statues and then merge the 3 them to reach your End Goal. Walkthrough (Challenge Version) Takeaway from this walkthrough: Ignore the fruit trees. # Merge the Spotted Dragon Eggs and Green Dragon Eggs. # Drag the Emerald Plains Grass to the middle of the level (Where the lone Spotted Dragon Egg is at in the image). There will be a resulting combo of 4, producing 3 Loot Orbs full of healing power and a Glowing Life Flower. # Drag the 3 Loot Orbs to the bottom right corner of the map, which has a Destroyed Gaia Statue in a dead land that needs 50 healing power to heal. If you are lucky, the healing power from the 3 Loot Orbs might just heal the said dead land. That probably won't happen. If it does, congratulations! Move to the last step. If it doesn't, you will have a significant number of healed land near the center of the level. Most Fruit Tree Saplings and Young Fruit Trees will have been unlocked. # Drag the Glowing Life Flower to the very left side of the level where you have 2 other Glowing Life Flowers trapped in Super Dead Land. Merge them by dragging the one you have next to them. You will get a Twin Life Flower. # Drag the Twin Life Flower to the center of the level, and clear all the fruit trees, because you won't be needing them to complete the challenge. Harvest it using the two dragons you have. To make things faster, once a dragon has finished harvesting, drag it onto the Twin Life Flower immediately. # You will need to create 1 Life Orb. So you will need to harvest Twin Life Flower 8 times. Merge the Tiny Life Orbs in 5s and then in 3s, getting 3 Small Life Orbs, and then merge them to create 1 Life Orb. # Place the Life Orb beside the Destroyed Gaia Statue at the bottom right of the map and tap it. The healing power should heal it completely. By this time, you should have slightly less than a minute left, if you are doing it fast. If it doesn't (unlucky), there's still plenty of time to harvest more Tiny Life Orb. # Drag the Destroyed Gaia Statue you have just freed to the top right corner of the level, merge-healing the other 2 Destroyed Gaia Statue. You have now completed the level. Category:Level Category:Challenge Level